The present invention generally relates to the field of fastening and locking systems for use in any application wherein one object (or element) is to be fastened to another object, especially when one or both will be subjected to vibration, rotation or other movement tending to unfasten the objects.
Traditional screw-type fasteners have a clockwise spiral groove that corresponds with an object's threaded core for fastening. In certain instances, upon experiencing a vibration, the fastener is unwound and loosened in a counterclockwise rotation away from the object. This loosening can be dangerous in a variety of circumstances. Some fasteners attempt to combat this problem by using a fastener having a counterclockwise spiral groove that tightens during a vibration, and various other wiring wraps and methods to prevent loosening.
Current and previous locking systems do not provide a fastening system that counteracts the loosening of a fastener upon experiencing a vibration, wherein the locking system includes a girder having one end anchored to a first object and another end having an externally threaded terminus also defining an internally counter-threaded axial bore, a cap, a bolt, and a locking pin. This need affects many industries and applications, from the automobile industry (such as attaching automobile wheels to axles), the oil industry (such as drilling rig platforms) and the aircraft industry (such as aircraft nuts and bolts), to submarine propeller fastening systems and hydro power turbine fastening systems. The need also exists for small industrial and commercial fastening systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a fastening system for fastening a second object to a first object that resists unfastening until unlocked.